Finding A Balance
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Naruto is a confidant rambunctious young man and Sasuke is a quiet control freak. What happens when you put these total polar opposites under the same roof? Complete and utter chaos. Rated M for language and suggestive themes. Eventual NaruSasu.
1. Ch-Ch-Changes!

**Laura: Guess what! It's time for a mini series! I really like these because they don't make me feel as stressed as a full story usually does XD This is going to be full of random snipits of Naruto and Sasuke's lives together.** **I'm pretty happy with this story and I really hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I do. Enjoy :}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.**

* * *

Suigetsu was pissed off. Scratch that, he was down right livid. After a long day of listening to boring lectures and writing essays all he wanted to do was come home, grab a snack and watch some TV. But no, nothing could ever be that simple when you're living with an Uchiha. Suigetsu had never considered Sasuke a friend. He was an acquaintance at most. The two of them had nothing in common and most of the time they spent together there were a million other places both of them would rather be. Suigetsu however seemed to completely forget these important details when he learned Sasuke had bought his own apartment near their school.

And it just so happened that Suigetsu himself was looking for a place to stay. At the time, the two figured they could both get something out of it. Suigetsu would be close to school and all his friends while Sasuke would benefit from the second income of money. It was a win win. However, as months passed Suigetsu was reminded of why he and Sasuke had never become close friends. The dude was fucking insane. Not "Oooh I just saw a unicorn!" insane but "Do as I say or I'll kill you in your sleep." insane. Now, Sasuke may have never said this out loud but his eyes had said it for him. At first it was tolerable. Hell, Suigetsu even agreed with some of his rules. But things quickly escalated from there. At one point Suigetsu was receiving new rules on a daily basis.

Sasuke even had the balls to ban Suigetsu's best friend from entering the apartment after he threw up all over the couch, a result of his drunken night out. Suigetsu thought it was hilarious. Sasuke wanted to rip his hair out. He didn't know how, but Suigetsu had managed to survive four months with the freak. Four was the limit. Suigetsu had cracked. And it wasn't because of Sasuke's rules or his inability to hold a conversation. In fact, for once, Sasuke had done nothing at all. Suigetsu had been sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV on and Sasuke was sitting across from him in his favourite recliner. No one but him is allowed to sit in it of course. The obnoxious sign taped on the back made that very clear.

Sasuke was studying like always and Suigetsu was trying to pay attention to whatever was on the TV but he just couldn't seem to relax. Whenever Sasuke was around he felt tense. Granted, Suigetsu was the one who decided to sit down. Sasuke had been there first, like usual, but if he had slunk off to his room that would have meant that Sasuke won. He refused to back down to this bastard. With these thoughts going through his head Suigetsu found himself glaring at Sasuke across the room. Sasuke, sensing eyes on him, slowly lifted his head and met Suigetsu's gaze. "Can I help you?" He asked with a perfectly arched eye brow.

_'Dick'_ Suigetsu thought. "Why don't you ever go out? Don't you have any friends?" Ridicule was clear in his voice. Sasuke simply stared at him. "You know. Friends." Suigetsu repeated as if he was speaking to a child. "F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Friends. People you hang out with. **Outside**." Sasuke frowned. "And what about this? What's all that about?" Suigetsu pointed to the books on Sasuke's lap. "Are you ever **not** studying? Do you even know what fun is?!" Sasuke's expression clearly showed his displeasure but Suigetsu was on a roll. "Let's see. All the things that are wrong with Sasuke Uchiha!" Suigetsu started listing things off on his fingers.

"You don't talk. **Ever**. And when you do it's only to rank on me for breaking one of your stupid rules. Which leads me to fault number two! You make up so many idiotic rules that you literally have lists hanging around the apartment so I don't forget them! You say rooms are off limits and yet you have no problem barging into my room to complain about something **pointless** when I'm clearly busy! You have absolutely no sense of humour and sometimes I think your face is stuck in a permanent frown!" At this point, Suigetsu was standing up glaring down at Sasuke as his pent up rage boiled over.

"You only buy the food that **you** want and you're such a clean freak that I can't even take my bloody shoes off by the door without you getting on my case! Not to mention your inability to take a joke. I pranked you with a woopy cushion and you changed the fucking locks on me!" "I only did that once." Sasuke defended himself steadily. "It doesn't matter how many times you did it the point is you **did it** Sasuke!" Suigetsu boomed. "You are the most annoying, big headed, emotionless freak that I have ever met! I can't take this anymore dammit!" Suigetsu's chest was pumping up and down furiously and he was sure his face had become red from lack of oxygen.

Finally his rant had come to an end. Throughout this whole time Sasuke's expression had remained emotionless, exactly as Suigetsu had said. "You done?" Sasuke questioned coolly. Suigetsu shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck you Sasuke." And that was the end. The next day Sasuke watched as his ex roommate hurriedly gathered up the last of his things in boxes and piled them into the back of his car. As Suigetsu drove away, graciously sticking his middle finger out the window, Sasuke felt an immediate sense of freedom. He had also learned a very valuable lesson from all this. No matter how nice it is to have a little extra money, it's not worth living with another person.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Kiba's eye brows rose in genuine shock as he watched his best friend pace in front of him. "They kicked you out?" He asked, still not believing it was the truth. "They kicked me out!" Naruto confirmed with a shout. He sounded just as surprised as Kiba was. "Minato and Kushina Uzumaki kicked you, their pride and joy, out of your house?" "It's not my house anymore it's theirs." Naruto quoted his father in a mocking tone. "What did you do?" "Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed. "They just ambushed me in my room, telling me I was too old to be living at home and that I needed to learn how to live on my own. What kind of shit is that?!"

Kiba leaned back into his chair and shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. Just move into the dorms like me." Naruto tugged at his hair in frustration. "Kiba that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid! You really think I want to live in the same building as a bunch of idiotic, horny frat boys?" Kiba made a face. "No offence." Naruto added as an after thought. "None taken." Kiba grumbled. The blonde let out a troubled sigh as he finally stopped pacing and flopped down on the brunette's bed. "If they're really going to make me do this then I'm going to do it my way. I'll have to get my own place." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"You can't afford your own place." He stated matter of factly. Naruto let out an annoyed growl and punched at the air. "I know that!" "So, what's your plan?" Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms in front of him. "Beg my parents to let me stay?" Kiba shook his head in disbelief. "Your parents are right dude. You've turned into a pansy." Naruto scoffed. "Excuse me?" "You're too dependent on them man, it's creepy, not to mention unhealthy. Being on your own will do you some good." Naruto wanted to disagree but he knew Kiba was right. He didn't think it was his fault thought.

Growing up as an only child, Naruto's parents had essentially spoiled and babied him his whole life. He wasn't used to not getting his way. He knew that was a dick thing to say, but he didn't know anything else. That's why this whole situation had really shaken him. For the first time in his life he felt like he wasn't in control of what was going on, like he was powerless. He wouldn't admit it to Kiba, hell he wouldn't even admit it to himself, but deep down he was scared. Scared of change, scared of having to take care of himself, but most of all, he was scared of growing up.

Moving out and living in your own place required a certain level of maturity that Naruto didn't have, and frankly didn't want. What if he changed? What if he became boring? Naruto couldn't think of a worse scenario. Kiba frowned as he saw Naruto's troubled expression. "I think you're overreacting. Just make a plan and stick to it. Simple as that." Naruto blew a piece of hair out of his face while pouting. "A plan, right. A plan requires money Kiba, in which I am seriously lacking." "Get a job." Kiba couldn't help but snort at Naruto's appalled expression. "Me? Get a job?" "You are absolutely hopeless."

Kiba mumbled under his breath as he stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto demanded. "I'm in the middle of a mid life crisis!" Kiba smirked. "Which is exactly why I'm leaving." Naruto climbed up onto his knees in a panic as Kiba closed the bedroom door behind him. "Kiba get your ass back here! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" The thought of getting a job honestly made Naruto feel nauseous. He just wasn't good at this stuff! How did his parents expect him to succeed when he had absolutely no idea what to do?! He needed a place to stay, which means he needed money, which also means he needs to get a job.

Naruto shuddered. _'I really am a pansy...' _He thought with a depressing sigh. Before Naruto could wallow in anymore of his self pity, the bedroom door opened and Kiba suddenly came back into the room. Naruto simply glared at him. "What do you want?" He grumbled childishly. Kiba plastered a wide grin on his face as he held up his cell phone in front of the blonde. "I am about to answer all your prayers." Naruto stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Okay, so get this." Kiba pulled up a chair in front of the bed and flipped it around, sitting on it backwards. "I just got a text telling me that this guy, Suigetsu, just moved out of his apartment that he shared with his roommate."

Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously. "Your point being?" "My point being there is now an apartment with an extra room available! It's close to campus, a decent size, and in a good part of town." Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And who exactly did you get this information from?" "A friend of a friend... of a friend..." "Sounds trustworthy." The blonde said sarcastically. "Look, it's something alright? Just take the damn miracle and thank god that I'm your best friend." "I don't know Kiba..." Naruto mumbled unsurely. "Having a roommate? Do you think that's such a good idea?" Kiba shrugged. "Better than nothing." "But I haven't even met the guy!"

"I'll set up a meeting." Kiba said cheerfully. "You can put him under your charm spell and bam! You have a home. And you'll only have to pay half of the rent. You'd be an idiot not to take this." Kiba paused for a second. "Actually, now that I think about it you are an idiot." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll meet the guy and see what happens. But if this blows up in my face I'm holding you responsible!" He still wasn't sure having a roommate was a good idea, but at the moment it was his only option. Maybe if he showed his parents that he could take care of himself for awhile they would let him move back in! Naruto internally face palmed. _'I am so screwed.'_

* * *

**Laura: So, what do you think? Interested in more? Let me know in a review! In the next chapter Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time! Hope you come back here for more! See ya!**


	2. The Meet and Greet

**Laura: Chapter two is here! Hope ya'll enjoy! X]**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.**

* * *

"There he is." Kiba announced as he pointed across the quad. "On that bench over there. That's Sasuke." Naruto narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the man. Judging by the textbook in his lap Naruto figured he was studying. The dude seemed normal enough. He wasn't that hard to look at either. Slender body, pale skin. He was pretty, for a boy. "Are you planning on moving any time soon?" Naruto sent Kiba a glare before heaving a loud sigh. '_Wish me luck._' The blonde thought as he summoned up his courage and began walking towards the Uchiha. Realizing he had nothing better to do, Kiba decided to follow him.

An uneasy feeling had settled in Naruto's stomach as he stopped a few feet in front of the raven. Sasuke was still reading his book clearly showing he hadn't noticed the blonde yet. Naruto didn't know why he was so nervous. _'It's just some guy. I talk to strangers all the time. Why should this be any different?'_ He tried to assure himself. '_That's right, there's absolutely nothing to worry about._' Feeling a little more relaxed, Naruto's usual confidence returned in the form of a wide grin. "Hi there!" He greeted cheerfully as he looked down at the Uchiha. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this-" The blonde pointed to his companion.

"Is Kiba. He's the one that set this meeting thing up." Kiba gave a half assed wave. "Yo." "Anyway, I guess we should get down to business huh?" He waited for a response but Sasuke simply continued to read with his head down. Puzzled, Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kiba hoping for some kind of explanation. Kiba shrugged. "Maybe he's shy." Naruto scratched at the back of his head awkwardly as he turned back to the unresponsive man. "Look, uh… I know this is a little weird. You don't know me and I don't know you. We were literally set up through a chain of friends which isn't always the greatest idea but… I really need this to work.

Long story short my parents kicked me out of their house and I really need somewhere to live. Honestly when Kiba told me you had an extra room available I thought it was a gift from the gods. I'll make sure to always pay my side of the rent on time, so you don't need to worry about that. And I'll even promise to leave you alone. You know if you want me to… I won't be a bother." Naruto took a deep breath as his smile began to falter. "So… what do you say? Can you help me out?" A heavy silence filled the air. Naruto stood there feeling increasingly uncomfortable and Kiba was becoming irritated by the raven's lack of response.

"Dude, come on. He's barring his soul to you here. The least you could do is acknowledge him!" Still Sasuke remained silent. "Hey!" Kiba barked as he leaned down and pushed Sasuke's shoulder roughly. The Uchiha jolted out of surprise and quickly looked up at the two men. "What's wrong with you?!" Naruto scolded the brunette. "He was ignoring us!" Kiba tried to defend his actions. "That doesn't mean you can just shove him! I'm trying to make a good impression here!" Sasuke blinked as he watched the encounter between them. Naruto shook his head in annoyance before looking back down at Sasuke.

"I apologize for my friends idiotic behaviour. He has anger issues." "Bite me Naruto." "You see?" Naruto gestured to Kiba. "He can't help himself. Anyway…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "About the apartment thing…?" Sasuke quietly stared up at him for a few more seconds before slowly lifting up his hands and bringing them to his ears. Two black ear phone buds were removed and dropped into his lap. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked inquisitively. Naruto's mouth fell open in disbelief as Kiba face palmed beside him. "You have got to be kidding me." Kiba moaned into his hand. Sasuke raised his eyebrow finding their reactions unusual.

"Is there a problem?" "Yes there's a fucking problem! Did you seriously not here what he said?!" Sasuke's nose and forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What who said?" "Naruto!" "Who's Naruto?" This time is was Kiba's turn to drop his jaw. "You have no idea who we are or what's going on do you?" Sasuke calmly shook his head as he stared at the brunette. His gaze eventually moved to Naruto who was still unmoving. "What's wrong with him?" Kiba followed Sasuke's gaze and cringed at what he saw. Naruto's face was a whole new shade of red and his jaw was now tightly clenched in embarrassment. "I think you've killed him." Kiba stated bluntly.

"**Are you kidding me?!**" Naruto finally exploded. "I just- I said all those- I was practically begging and you didn't even hear it!" Sasuke's eyes gradually began to widen as he became more and more concerned about whether or not these people were sane. "**Can I live with you or not?!**" Naruto bellowed, reaching his boiling point. "Excuse me…?" "Your roommate Suigetsu left, right? That means you have an extra room. Can I move in with you?" Sasuke opened and closed his mouth flustered. "I-I don't even know who you are! Not to mention your friend just attacked me for no reason!" Naruto's face darkened as he turned to face Kiba.

"You see!" He growled as he punched the brunette in the arm making him yelp. "I told you! Now he's gonna think that I hang out with the wrong type of people!" "What's that supposed to mean?!" Kiba shouted back as he rubbed at his soar arm. "Exactly what it sounds like!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke panicked. "Please?" He begged desperately. "If you say no then I'm going to have to move into the dorms with idiots like him because I can't afford a whole place on my own! Are you really going to make me suffer through that?!" Sasuke found himself feeling a little amused by what the blonde was saying to him.

At a time, he himself couldn't think of anything worse than living in the dorms. It was precisely **why** he had gotten an apartment in the first place. It was interesting meeting someone who was thinking the same thing as he was. Sasuke was willing to admit he was intrigued by this strange encounter, but this guy couldn't honestly think he was going to let him move in with him, did he? He was a complete stranger. Sasuke couldn't even recall seeing him around campus before. In his mind all the students looked the same. He knew nothing about this person and the obvious rule of stranger danger kept mechanically popping up in his head.

But from attitude alone, he didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe he can get a little worked up about things, but the vulnerability in his eyes looked sincere. 'Maybe…' Sasuke caught himself before the thought could escape. '_No! What is wrong with you? Haven't you learned anything from the Suigetsu fiasco!?_' He scolded himself furiously. '_It would be completely irresponsible and irrational to say yes. Not to mention __**completely**__ idiotic. I'll politely refuse him then hopefully that will be the end of it._' Confident in his decision, Sasuke opened his mouth to respond. "Okay." Sasuke's body froze as Naruto's eyes widened.

'_No! That's not what I was supposed to say! I didn't mean to say that!_' "Seriously?!" Naruto questioned excitedly. _'No! Come on say no!_' Sasuke once again opened his mouth, but something about the blonde's smile stopped him. "Shit Sasuke I can't thank you enough. You won't regret this, I promise!" A troubled sound left Sasuke's throat as he watched the two men walk off together, completely oblivious to his dismay. As they disappeared out of sight Sasuke dropped his head into his hands. "I am such an idiot…" He mumbled miserably.

* * *

**Laura: Aww poor Sasuke. It'll be okay XD Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review if you have the time! Every review is like a magical drop of inspiration!** **See ya next time!**


	3. The Roommate Agreement

**Laura: Okay here is chapter three! Sorry it's a little late. (I've been trying to update on Thursdays) But it is just so damn hot here that I felt like if I moved I'd pass out on the floor. Like Seriously. I love the sun just as much as the next person, but when it starts effecting things like your ability to sleep and eat and you know... move, there's a problem. Lying in bed is pretty much all that I'm capable of these days. T_T OH WELL! Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.**

* * *

Naruto flinched as Sasuke dumped a stack of papers in front of him with a big thunk. "What the hell is this?" The blonde questioned as he eyed the hefty booklet that was currently taking up all the space on the desk he was working at. "A contract." Sasuke declared as he pulled over a chair and sat next to the blonde. "Contract? What for?" Sasuke hesitated for a second before responding. "Have you ever seen The Big Bang Theory?"

"Every episode." Naruto replied with a proud grin. "Well, then think of this as a roommate agreement." Naruto's smile immediately faded away and was replaced with uncertainty. He turned to stare at the raven while slowly leaning away from him. "You're not one of **those** people are you?" He asked gravely. Sasuke's expression soured. "Just hear me out." Naruto continued to give Sasuke a suspicious look making the shorter man sigh.

"No offence, but I've only known you for a few days and we're not exactly best friends." "Yet." Naruto interrupted with a playful smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the blonde's optimism, even if he didn't believe him. "Well, until then, if you're serious about living with me I think it would be better for both of us if we set up some rules." Naruto stretched his arms out behind his head as he thought about Sasuke's reasoning.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea." He ran his hands through his wild blonde hair and yawned before picking up the first piece of paper on the pile and studying it. Sasuke was actually surprised the blonde was so receptive to his proposition. As far as first impressions go, Sasuke thought Naruto seemed like a typical big dumb jock. Someone who played by his own rules and didn't listen to reason.

But I suppose you should never judge a book by its cover, something that Sasuke had developed a nasty habit for. "Oh, umm this first one" Sasuke muttered suddenly feeling anxious as he pulled his chair closer to Naruto's so they could read it together. "Is all about the kitchen rules. It's pretty straight forward I think, you make a mess then you clean it up. Same with your dishes in your room."

"And what about when we eat together? I guess we'll just do em together, huh?" Sasuke didn't respond right away spiking Naruto's curiosity. He peeled his eyes away from the page to stare at Sasuke who appeared to just be staring back at him. "What?" Naruto chuckled amused. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights." Sasuke blinked a few times before trying to find the right words to say. "When we eat together?" He ended up repeating stupidly. "Uh, yeah? Is something wrong with that?"

Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a funny look. "No. It's just... When Suigetsu lived with me we never ate together." Naruto raised his eye brows out of surprise. "Never?" He questioned. "Never. He said I was a buzz kill." Sasuke had said this sulking but Naruto couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Well that's not nice at all." Sasuke nodded sternly. "He was a dick, he wasn't wrong, but he was a dick none the less."

Naruto just grinned at him making Sasuke shift and clear his throat awkwardly. "Moving on." He quickly flipped the page feeling Naruto's gaze on him. "Friends. I don't mind if you bring your friends over, but I refuse to let any drug addicts or possible rapists into the apartment." There was a slight pause... "Do I look like I hang out with drug addicts and possible rapists?"

Naruto asked feeling slightly insulted, but also a little amused. "Don't take it personally. Like I said, I don't know you very well..." Naruto sniffed and decided to let it go. "Also, drinking. If you and your buddies insist on drinking I would appreciate it if you would keep it at a minimum. I don't want to come home to a trashed apartment and drunken idiots passed out on the floor."

"Huh..." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as Naruto read through the sheet without acknowledging he had said anything. "What?" He asked trying his best to keep his temper in check. "You're kinda bossy, aren't you?" The way Naruto had said it so casually made Sasuke's cheeks become hot from embarrassment. "So what if I am? It's not a crime to want structure."

Naruto hummed not really paying attention as he zoned in on a specific part or the contract that caught his eye. "What about this?" Sasuke calmed himself down a little before leaning in to see what he was pointing at. Naruto began to quote the page. "If you bring a "special friend" home be sure to give your roommate a warning before hand." Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"A special friend? Like a girl?" Sasuke simply shrugged in response. Naruto snickered making the Uchiha confused. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "Sometimes it just happens dude. You can't predict if you're gonna get laid or not." Sasuke huffed stubbornly. "Well try! When Suigetsu lived here I saw some things... **Horrible** things. To this day I can't look at cucumber."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face contorted into an expression of pure disgust. He could only imagine what was going through the blonde's head. "Alright I get the point." Sasuke nodded to show his approval. "Good. Shall we continue?" Sasuke flipped the page, not giving the blonde enough time to respond. "So obviously you can stay up as long as you want, it's your choice.

But any time after 11 you have to keep the sound down." Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his temples "Let me guess. You go to bed early and wake up early." Sasuke stared at him with a quizzical expression. "How did you know that?" Naruto smirked. "Lucky guess."

* * *

The two men spent a large portion of their afternoon in the library going over all of the rules for the apartment. If Naruto was being honest with himself he was feeling a little overwhelmed by Sasuke's strict personality. He had already discovered that Sasuke wasn't like any of his friends, or like anyone he had ever met for that matter. But unlike others before him, instead of looking at Sasuke like a burden, Naruto had seen him as some sort of challenge.

If he could get Sasuke to loosen up a little and become his friend then he would consider it a victory. He knew from the beginning that it wasn't going to be easy, but if he was already feeling tired of Sasuke's antics... Maybe he should reconsider living with him. However, the consequences of giving up seemed more horrifying to Naruto than having to deal with a control freak.

Besides, giving up was something that Naruto rarely ever considered. Usually he was determined to reach his goal no matter what it was. But the worst part about all this was that he knew if he **did **decide to live somewhere else, it wouldn't make a difference. Sasuke would forget about him just like that and move on with his life like he had never existed. For some reason, that didn't sit very well with the Uzumaki.

There was however a question that Naruto had been itching to ask ever since the two had sat down together. It was probably none of his business anyway, but it wasn't his style to keep to himself. "Hey, Sasuke?" The said man was in the middle of reading a rather lengthy speech about the importance of buying groceries when Naruto interrupted him.

He marked his place with his finger before looking up at the blonde. "Yes?" Naruto scowled for a moment before responding. "Why are you letting me live with you?" Sasuke's body immediately stiffened. He had been expecting this question for a while and had hopped to have a reasonable answer to give, but he had thought of nothing.

The truth was he didn't know why he was allowing this man to move in with him. When Suigetsu left a huge sense of relief washed over Sasuke knowing that he now had the place to himself. He liked being alone. He had a job with good pay so he could afford the place just fine. He could do it all on his own and yet he had agreed to let this stranger live with him.

The opportunity to tell him no had arisen time and time again but he never found the strength to say it. He couldn't rap his head around it. "It's because..." Sasuke stumbled over his words as he realized that Naruto had been staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Uh yeah, it kinda does." Sasuke cursed in his head as Naruto continued to question him. "I mean we barely know each other. Why would you let me live with you?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "This goes both ways you know!" He snapped, feeling pressured by the blonde's intense stare. "You don't know me and yet you still want to live with me.

You can't seriously be that desperate, can you?" Naruto considered lying to the man but he didn't really see the point in doing so. "If I'm being honest, yeah, I am that desperate." Naruto said as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm used to having someone take care of me and provide for me, so when I got kicked out I panicked. I wasn't too thrilled at first about living with someone else... but I think the feelings passed."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto continued before he could speak. "You understand, don't you? I mean you must have been scared when you moved out of your parents place too, right? I can't be the only one." Sasuke immediately closed his mouth and refused to respond. It strut the blonde as odd but he decided to let it slid. "Look, I know its weird and sudden, but your place is close to the campus and all my favourite stores. Not to mention in walking distance to some of the best bars in Konoha."

Naruto grinned as he stood up and pushed his chair in. "For me, it's a great opportunity, and I'm sorry but if you're not gonna kick me out I'm going for it." Sasuke watched fascinated as Naruto pulled his bag up from the ground and began digging in one of the pockets. He eventually found what he was looking for and pulled out his I phone that was enclosed in a bright orange case. Sasuke couldn't help but think it seemed fitting.

"Here." Naruto held his phone out to the Uchiha waiting for him to take it. Sasuke simply stared at the phone, confused by the blonde's actions. "Put in your number." Naruto clarified with a little impatience. "I figure now that we're roommates we should at least have each others numbers, right? In case of emergency." Understanding washed over Sasuke's face before he grabbed the phone and typed in his number.

When he was done he carefully handed it back to the blonde who immediately shoved it in his jeans pocket. "Alright well, I gotta get going. I'll see ya later Sasuke." Sasuke simply nodded his head. "Yeah." He watched as the blonde sauntered out of the library and disappeared down the hall before letting out a quiet sigh. '_Sasuke Uchiha, what have you gotten yourself into?_'

* * *

**Laura: I really liked this chapter. I thought it was cute haha XD Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review if you've got the time. I'd really appreciate it :} See you (hopefully) next Thursday! Kisses!**


	4. The Answering Machine

**Laura: Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter XD Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.**

* * *

A few days after Naruto had settled in, Sasuke had gotten a rather strange call from his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke had answered the phone and was met with hysterical laughter that belonged to his brother. It wasn't often that Sasuke heard his brother laugh like this so he was immediately curious as to what was so funny. Once Itachi managed to calm himself down, he returned to his usual calm demeanour.

When Sasuke asked him what was so funny, Itachi had simply said "Listen to your answering machine." And hung up on him. This phone call was the reason Sasuke was now sitting at his desk staring down the answering machine he had placed in front of himself. Every time he would reach out to click the play button his hand would snap back as if it had been scolded.

He knew that he didn't change the recording, and if he did it never would have made his brother laugh as much as he did. That left only one explanation. Naruto had somehow managed to change it without him knowing. A shudder ran down Sasuke's spine. No good could come of this. He wanted to be mad that the blonde had changed it without his permission, but he was too worried about the message to focus on that emotion.

Releasing a calming breath, Sasuke reached forward and clicked the button that would open up the answering machine settings. "If you'd like to record a new message, press 4." A robotic voice spoke through the small speaker. "If you'd like to listen to your current message, press 5." Sasuke's finger hesitated over the 5 for only a second before pressing down on it.

A lengthy pause of static began the message. For a moment, Sasuke had the dreaded thought that maybe he himself had turned on the recorder accidentally. It was unlikely, but possible. If that was the case, then he could have recorded something extremely embarrassing without knowing. It would explain why his brother had enjoyed it so much.

Sasuke didn't know if he felt relief or dread when he heard Naruto's distinct voice come through the machine. "It's not working!" Naruto said loudly, as if he was holding the speaker too close to his face. Another voice that Sasuke could identify as Kiba Inuzuka spoke up. It sounded more distant than Naruto's voice so Sasuke could only make out certain parts. From what he heard, Kiba had said something about a red light.

"Yeah, it's on!" Naruto once again shouted causing Sasuke to jump slightly. The sound of footsteps echoed as someone approached the machine. "Then it's on dumbass!" Kiba said slightly annoyed. There was a pause before Naruto let out a hearty laugh. "Oh shit, I guess it is." Sasuke felt his body relax a little. '_Okay that's not too bad… Embarrassing and stupid but not mortifying._'

Silently begging for nothing worse to happen, Sasuke continued to listen. "What's up bitches?!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically into the microphone. "This is your main man Naruto here and this is my new crib! If you have this number then consider yourself one of the lucky ones!"

"You gave this number to practically everyone at school dude." Kiba interrupted from somewhere in the background. "Shut up!" Naruto dismissed him automatically. "Anyway, if you've been given this number then you probably know that I am now living with someone. And no, it's not some dumb bimbo that I found on Craig's list." There was a snort heard in the distance. Naruto ignored it. "It's actually another dude."

"Insert gay jokes here." Kiba snickered. Given the following "Ow!" that occurred; Sasuke had to assume Naruto had struck him. "His name is Sasuke, so if he picks up make sure to tell him how incredibly awesome I am and all the benefits to being my friend. Cause as you all know, there is **a lot**."

This time both of them began to chuckle, making it seem like Naruto knew how arrogant he sounded. "Yeah, so he's a good dude. Kinda strange, but tolerable." As an after thought Naruto said. "Oh! And if this is one of Sasuke's friends, don't be jealous. I'll try not to steal him away from you. But no promises."

"He is going to kill you man." Kiba said making Naruto laugh excitedly. "I know! Fuck I'm annoying. Okay that's it! Leave your god damn message right… about… NOW!" Beeeeep. Silence filled the apartment. As if in a trance, Sasuke reached out and clicked the play button again, and again… and again.

It took several times before he had fully processed what had happened. By the 9th time a dark scowl had appeared on the Uchiha's face. '_This is my own damn fault._' Sasuke thought bitterly as he pulled out a pen and a small sticky note. '_Here we go again..._'

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto came back from visiting his friends and went straight into the kitchen. It seemed every one of his friends lacked hosting skills and didn't think to feed him. It was almost 7 and he still hadn't had dinner yet. He pulled out the fixings to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before heading to the dining room table and taking a seat.

As he ate, he noticed a neon colour of yellow sticking to the answering machine near the plug in phone. Curious about its placement, Naruto stood up and grabbed the piece of paper. A very neatly written message was scratched onto the note.

"Dear Naruto," The blonde read aloud. "If you ever touch the answering machine again without my permission, I will personally throw all of your items out the window. Sincerely your pissed off roommate, Sasuke." With a mouth full of mush, Naruto grinned. The games had begun.

* * *

**Laura: Hahaha oh Naruto, you're going to drive poor Sasuke insane aren't you? ;] Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya next time! Hugs!**


	5. Naruto's Up All Night To Get Lucky

**Laura: It's been awhile. 5 am. Writing binge. Nuff said. Enjoy my lovelies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss.**

* * *

Sasuke quickly discovered that the answering machine fiasco was just the beginning to his roommate problems. It was a Saturday and Sasuke had heard from a friend that Naruto would be at a party somewhere on campus, leaving Sasuke to himself in the apartment. He welcomed the concept of having the place to himself and being able to get in some much need undisturbed studying time. He had gone out briefly to pick up a few of the books he needed from the library before heading home. He arrived at the apartment later than he had intended with arms full of books and a take out bag hanging from his fore arm. Normally Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to eat such garbage but he wanted to celebrate his freedom, no matter how short that time may be.

As the Uchiha unpacked his food and placed it onto the kitchen table he tried to convince himself that Naruto would probably get drunk and have to stay at a friend's house instead of coming home. He seemed like the type of person to drink until they couldn't tell up from down. It was a stretch, but Sasuke still hoped. He was in the middle of pouring himself a glass of milk when he heard the strangest noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like… well; Sasuke didn't really know what it sounded like. At first he simply thought it was his imagination and tried to shake it off as he sat down to begin his meal, but then he heard it _again_. By now Sasuke was on red alert, already clutching a steak knife tightly in his hand as he began to creep down the darkened hallway.

Sasuke knew the smartest thing to do would be to call the cops in case it was a burglary, but he didn't know for sure that it was. Something could have easily fallen over because of an opened window, or maybe the apartment had creaked and Sasuke had simply misinterpreted it as something else. There were several reasonable explanations to explain the strange sound, but that didn't stop Sasuke's heart from hammering around in his chest like a rabid dog trying to escape its cage. Sasuke approached his bedroom and cautiously pressed his ear up against the wood of the door. Silence. He checked the bathroom next. Again, nothing. The third time the sound was heard Sasuke physically jumped and almost dropped the knife directly on his foot.

Sasuke was certain now.

The sound had definitely come from Naruto's room. And this time around it was more vocal, much clearer than what he had heard before. It was definitely a person. But that wasn't what had Sasuke internally scratching his head in confusion. The voice was _female_. It had to have been, Sasuke had never met a male capable of making such a high pitched squeak. Now Sasuke was conflicted between being scared out of his mind and being utterly flabbergasted. _'What the hell is going on?!' _The shaken Uchiha continued his stealth walk until he was facing Naruto's door. After taking exactly 5 calming breaths, Sasuke raised the knife up in a protective hold in front of his chest, counted to three and pushed the door open with all his might.

There was so much force behind the shove that the door slammed into the wall doing little to calm Sasuke's ever heightened nerves. There was an audible gasp heard that hadn't come out of Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha quickly reached over and flicked the switch beside the door filling the dark room with a bright white light. This time around Sasuke really did drop the knife. Everything came to him in a big confusing mess. The pink hair, the tanned skin, the two bodies pressed up against each other, the thrusting- and holy shit! "Mother fucker-" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out of the girl beneath him and scrambled to cover his lower body with the sheets on his bed.

Fucking pulled _out _of!

The girl looked just as mortified as Sasuke did as Naruto passed her his shirt to cover herself with. "Sasuke I- Fuck you weren't supposed to be here." Naruto continued as he pushed his hair back away from his sweaty forehead. He met Sasuke's gaze then and the Uchiha could clearly see the arousal in the blonde's eyes. His cheeks were flushed; his chest was pumping up and down. Sweat was glistening over his perfectly toned abs… Sasuke gaped liked a god damn fish as the girl tried to shield herself behind Naruto who was still waiting for a response from his roommate. "Me?!" Sasuke finally managed to get out in a high pitched choke of the word. "_You_ weren't supposed to be here! I thought you were going to a party!"

"I was but it got cancelled! Why are you here?!"

"Because I live here!"

"Wait- no." Naruto sputtered as he made a daring grab for his pants on the floor. It was risky because in order to grab the damn thing he had to lean down to the floor and stretch out to get it. Naruto's grip on the sheets loosened as he lost his balance. Sasuke saw the curve of Naruto's pelvic bone. That was the final straw. When Naruto looked up again Sasuke was already gone, leaving nothing but an open door and a kitchen knife lying in the hallway. Naruto jolted as he heard the front door slam shut.

_Fuck_.

Naruto hadn't meant for this to happen at all. He could have sworn that Saturdays were Sasuke's _'go to the library and study all night'_ days. Apparently not this Saturday. Fuck, why couldn't it have been this Saturday?! "Is he gone?" Throughout the whole shock of seeing Sasuke, Naruto had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that Sakura. I honestly didn't know he was going to be here. I guess the two of us need to work on our communication skills, huh?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood by forcing a laugh but Sakura wasn't buying into it.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life." The pinkette groaned as she reached for her red bra and matching panties. "It's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about!" Naruto insisted as he very blatantly stared at the woman's body which by now, unfortunately, was already half way covered. "You better not tell anyone about this Naruto! I'm serious! If anyone found out I'd never be able to show my face in public again!" Naruto had a hard time concentrating on her words and instead found himself pouting when the last patch of skin was hidden underneath the fabric of her clothes. "Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah okay! I got it! I promise I won't tell anyone." Sakura nodded then made a run for the door but Naruto was quick to react and blocked her way, smirking when emerald green eyes glared up at him. "Where you going baby? I thought we were in the middle of something."

"Are you kidding me? Naruto your friend is now the definition of term mood killer. There's no way I'm going back into that bed with you after all that. It's just not happening." Naruto figured as much. Still, he didn't want Sakura leaving angry with him. "You're right. I guess the moments kind of gone, huh?" Sakura nodded animatedly. "Buuuuut-" Naruto dragged out as he snaked his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. "That doesn't mean _all_ of the moments are gone, right?" Sakura tried her best to keep her frown but eventually gave in as Naruto leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She had to eventually force herself to pull away from the blonde's intoxicating kiss and sighed dreamily as she stared up into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'll call you." Sakura promised as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Naruto grinned as he stepped aside and watched as the pinkette scurried down the hallway looking both flustered and thoroughly satisfied. The real severity of the situation only began to settle in when Naruto found he was truly alone. He had broken one of Sasuke's biggest rules. Unintentionally sure, but he had a feeling that wouldn't mean jack to the Uchiha. Naruto let out a sigh as he collapsed down onto his dishevelled bed that reeked of sweat and other bodily fluids... "Well done Naruto. Well fucking done… I am definitely getting my shit thrown out of a window tomorrow."

* * *

**Laura: HA! Can you spell awkward? I don't know about you guys but I'd be mortified if this happened to me XD Sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. I haven't forgotten about this story I swear! I've just been avoiding it cause I'm working on other exciting things :] But I'm feeling good about this story again so hopefully I can keep this going. Thanks for the patience. Love you all with a passion! Leave a review if you can! TTFN!**


End file.
